1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a golf swing correction apparatus using the moment of inertia, and more particularly to a golf swing correction apparatus using the moment of inertia in which the moment of inertia is used for making a constant swing arc and improving shoulder turn which are important in golf swing; weights are distributed to maximize the moment of inertia by restricting a motion of arms to concentrate the moment of inertia on the shoulder turn when the golf club is turning on the axis of the human body; a constant size of the swing arc is made by preventing the preceding arms from bending to the follow-through during a swing, thereby improving accuracy of the impact; and the carrying distance is improved as well due to the muscular strength developed from the weight training.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, golf is a club and ball sport in which a player holds and swings a club using a rotational movement of the upper body and lower body to thereby hit the ball to the target location.
Here, the swing motion in golf needs a natural turning motion of the shoulders from the address, which is a basic posture in golf, to the finish. The preceding elbow should not be bent before reaching the take-back, back-swing, down-swing, impact, and follow-through except for the finish, and especially in the follow-through, both elbows should not be bent and the club should be maintained in an outstretched state to the target location. All the above conditions are very important to improve the accuracy and carrying distance of the swing motion.
For these reasons, people traditionally used heavy clubs or weight rings attached to the clubs during a swing to improve the shoulder turn by inertia and to constantly make the swing arc large.
However, in this case, there is a problem that the size of the swing arc decreases due to the wrong movement in which both elbows are bent during back-swing when the weight of the club by the reaction could not be overcome. In addition, because of the bent elbow, the moment of inertia for rotating the shoulder becomes weak, thereby not allowing for effective follow-through in the shoulder turn. Accordingly, there is a problem of failing to improve the direction and carrying distance as is hoped by golf enthusiasts.